Her moment of weakness
by Misaki Viola
Summary: Fang had seen Lightning cry for the last time. She wanted to take her pain away, even if only for a little while


Authors note:

Hey everyone, I can't believe that a lovers gift is becoming popular and I hope to get the next chapter typed up soon. As usual I lost my motivation for a while but I hope to get back into the swing of writing very soon to get the story going. In the meantime I hope this one shot is good compensation for now.

None of the characters belong to me and I make no money from this story. Enjoy.

 **Her moment of weakness**

I hated seeing her like this. Those icy blue eyes filled with painful tears, the way the sorrow showed in her facial features, all of those years of trying to stay strong for her sister and make sure she's safe. Those sobs broke my heart and I wanted to do anything to stop her tears from falling.

I move towards her from and sit beside her, her tears fall more as she notices my presence. I rub her arm and she flinches at my touch, 'She didn't expect me to stay and comfort her' I think to myself. All I can do is let her cry it out, I hope she can get rid of all of the pain she feels in her mind. Then I hear something.

I strain to hear what Lightning is saying, my heart broke in two when I heard what she was saying through her tears. Her parents deaths, the struggles of being strong for Serah's sake, the emotionally draining trials we had to face as L'cie to save our home. I make her get up and follow me to my bedroom, I know what I need to do.

We settle into bed and I pull Lightning close, I won't let her feel alone any more. She's got her sister, friends who love her and want to make sure she's ok. I let her talk, resting on my chest as I rub her back. I know she needs to let everything out, she's held onto these thoughts for too long. I kiss her forehead and tell her everything is going to be ok, that I'm here for her.

Her tears and sobs slowly come to a stop. Lifting her head, her blue eyes stare into my emerald ones, there's a a look I haven't seen before. I can't quite place what the look means and I keep a close eye on her facial features. I see her eyes turn darker and slowly realise what's going through her head.

"Thank you Fang." I hear before her lips meet mine. I melt into the kiss but my mind is screaming this is taking advantage of Lightning, she pulls me closer and that thought is quickly forgotten. I let her take control as this is what she needs to do. I want her to take control, use me for a moments reprieve from her thoughts. I look into her eyes to see if this is ok and she confirms that by smiling at me. We continue as our hands pull at our clothes, our lust takes over, a desire that can't be controlled.

Finally we can feel each other fully with no barriers, this skin to skin contact is what we both crave at this very moment. Her lips meet my neck followed by little nips to the skin there, it's driving me insane but she won't have all the fun. I flip her over and pin her wrists down to the bed, she's goading me into action but I go at my own pace. Two can play at this game.

I make sure that she knows who's the boss and to my surprise she accepts it. I release her hands as our lips meet again and hands roam. My hand makes my way down to her sensitised flesh, she's so wet and my instincts take over. My fingers slide in so easily and I hear her moan in my ear. Perfection.

I start a rhythm we both know and I feel for that sweet spot I know will push her over the edge. Her moans and pleas are music to my ears, I could listen to them all of the time. After a little while I find that spot that pushes Lightning closer to the edge and continue my assault. I move my mouth to her ear and whisper 'Let go sunshine.' Her walls tighten and she screams her release.

I bring her down slowly from her high, I look down at the goddess beneath me, taking in her beauty. Her breath slows and I move off of her and place my hand on her stomach, feeling the muscles expand and retract with her breathing. I shut my eyes and don't realise she's stirring. I feel her hand rub my belly and slowly move lower to my core. We both know I wont last long as her fingers make their way into me, the pleasure is intense and I find my release not long after.

I open my eyes and look at Lightning to see her features have softened, the smile I fell in love with is on her face now. I open my arms and she snuggles into them with her head on my chest. All is now well in the world and I'm grateful I could help her out. I think about asking her was she ok with what happened but I see she's already fallen asleep. I smile to myself, it can always wait until the morning.


End file.
